In Your Room Tonight
by Raksha Souza
Summary: Max goes to the meeting spot after ten years. Ten years of depression and wallowing in her pain she arrives to find out that he isn't there like he said he would. He forgot about her and the flock hates her. Maybe it'd be better if she just ended it all now...the cliff edge looked welcoming to her now. NO CHARACTER DEATH! M for suicide attempt and some sexual contents. ONE SHOT!


In Your Room Tonight

* * *

**Max's POV****  
**Ten years. Ten years I've waited just to see him again and I told myself I wouldn't go that he didn't matter anymore but yet here I am standing on the cliff of Lake Mead watching the hawks fly and I wished I could be like them. Family flying together laughing together I used to have that but I lost it when he left I lost myself. Looking around I pulled out my cellphone it was past midnight the next day in fact and he hadn't shown not like I thought he would I was just..hoping. Sighing I went and stood on the edge of the cliff looking down I sighed closing my eyes I thought of my Flock.

Angel. She was always pushing my buttons trying to be the leader when she didn't know how to be one but she matured quickly during my depression and soon took 'over' not like there was much too take over.

Iggy. Grew to love my half sister Ella and they married their first child on the way. He hated how I wallowed said I should suck it up and get a life I thought I had one just fine. I couldn't help but wince at the last memory we had together just a few days ago when he told me to leave. To go and never come back he really started to hate me but I knew that he just hated how I was acting ten years had been over the top and he thought that if I got out that I would move on.

Gassy. He found a girl he like incidentally she had red hair they were madly in love Ella and Nudge were helping her plan their future wedding not that Gassy knew.

Nudge. She talked less...when she could she met a guy he was nice enough didn't tell her to shut up only kissed her to make her quiet one thing I was glad about.

Max closed her eyes letting the last time she saw her entire Flock together (including Fang) show behind her eyelids she took that one step forwards off the cliff resisting the urge to open her wings she let herself plummet towards the ground.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I sat in my small room of my tiny house near Lake Mead it was my home now with my laptop open I flicked through my fan mail until a beep told me another had showed up the screen name flashed before my eyes,

IGGY

I smiled clicking on it I watched the screen light up and the message came into view.

_Hey Fang hope you get this today but I doubt you'll be reading this with the catching up you and Max are probably going through ;) I'd understand hope she hasn't ruined my news but I'm married to Ella now and Gasman is well on his way too :D Angel is her normal self in fact she signed herself up for baby sitter when Ella has out kid. Yeah I know I'm gonna be a father it's gonna be great. So see you and Max soon and go easy on her she's...more fragile then she used to be. Wow I cannot believe it's been ten years to the day since I've seen you not that I'm seeing you now but you know what I mean..._

_Iggy  
_

Ten years...ten years to the day. I jumped up and ran out of the room not bothering to check on my computer as I grabbed my coat pulling it on as I took flight heading too the cliff. I was half way there when I saw her and I stopped my breath catching. Her blonde hair whipped around her in the wind making her mysterious she had her brown eyes closed off from me and I wished she would open them I watched as she raised her foot stepping over the edge she fell. I waited for her to spread her wings and join me but as she fell farther and faster my radar went off and I dived. Max wouldn't do this she wouldn't kill herself because I was late even if I didn't show she'd just hate me for the rest of my life something I would much rather live with then her death on my shoulders. _She's more fragile now._ Iggy's words rang in my head as I caught her she seemed weaker and she sighed as if she thought she hit the ground and was dying but she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Fang?" She asked and I nodded, "I thought you wouldn't come." She whispered,

"So you decided to throw yourself off a fucking cliff!" I snapped and she looked away,

"No one wanted me around." She whispered and I flinched surprised,

"I do." I whispered and she looked up at me,

"You didn't come."

"Obviously I came I'm here now aren't I."

"Late."

"I..uh forgot." I admitted and she nodded looking away,

"Like I said."

"Iggy does."

"He kicked me out." She replied and I sighed looking down,

"Angel?"

"She took my place as leader and pushed me away." She replied and I sighed what the hell happened to the Flock while I was gone!

"Gassy?"

"Has his girlfriend."

"Nudge?"

"Busy with her boyfriend never even around anymore." Max replied and I sighed flying us up I placed her on the ground of the cliff,

"Max." She looked at me,

"Yeah?"

"I want you here." I replied and she smiled,

"Thank you." I pulled her closer to me and hugged her,

"Max...were you going to kill yourself." I asked afraid of the answer but I already knew it,

"Y-yes." I clung to her more,

"D-do you st-still want too?" I never stuttered but I was terrified and trying to hold back my tears at the same time.

"No." I looked up into her chocolate brown ones and she smiled at me tears in her eyes, "no." She raised a hand and cupped my face I leaned into her touch.

"I missed you," I told her and she smiled,

"I missed you too." She replied leaning in she touched her lips to mine tentatively but I wouldn't have that after ten years I pulled her closer to me kissing her roughly. She kissed me back her hands sliding down my shirt and underneath it I pulled her closer to me and she pulled away to breath. Kissing down her neck I paused at her collar bone giving it a nice nip she moaned a deep minimalistic sound that sent me wild,

"I have a house just down there." I told her and she smiled,

"Lead the way." I smiled standing up I held me hand out for her she smiles and ran off the edge of the cliff. My heart sped up when I saw her head disappear from below the cliff running to the edge I saw her spread those speckled wings I loved so much she flew up to me and I took off diving towards the lake in front of her. I heard her laugh and I couldn't help but smile how I loved this woman she was amazing everything about her. Max flew above me like we used to before and I smiled when she dipped just low enough for our wings to briefly touch before she pulled away making that gap between us that always seemed to be there. I saw my cabin up in front of us and I slowed down a little she smiled when she saw it speeding ahead to land on the edge waiting at the door for me to land, "this is your place?" She asked when I landed and I shrugged,

"Nothing much." I replied and she rolled her eyes,

"No not at all it's just a FREAKING HOUSE!" I unlocked the door and let her in watching as she walked around opening and closing doors to check out every room, "hey why is your stuff in this tiny room?" She asked and I walked to her,

"Cause I don't like big spaces." I replied and Max nodded understanding,

"Okay so I can use the master bedroom?"

"Would you mind sharing?"

"With whom?" She asked and I pointed at myself,

"I just got you back and you want me to let you out of my sight!" I asked her and she shrugged,

"Not like I'd do anything."

"You just tried to kill yourself!"

"I love you." She said,

"Really Max this is not the time to be- you what!" I asked taken back in surprise and she smiled,

"I love you." She repeated and I stood there mouth open like a gaping fish and she giggled, "catching any flies?" She asked and I shut my mouth,

"You what?"

"Fang I don't need to say it for a third time!" She snapped and I smiled running over to her I picked her up and spun her around in a circle,

"I love you too Max." I kissed her then and she wrapped her legs around my waist hands locked in my hair her tongue slid into my mouth and I let it giving a soft moan I let one of my hands travel down her back to grip her butt.

"Fang." Max growled pulling away she reached behind her pulling my hand off,

"I am definitely staying in your room tonight." I told her.

* * *

**A/N- Tell me what you thought**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
